Tell Her
by Ravenheart3
Summary: Sawyer has feelings for Kate, but will he admit them to her before it’s too late.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tell Her

Pairing: Sawyer/Kate

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Sawyer has feelings for Kate, but will he admit them to her before it's too late.

Status: WIP

Disclaimers: Don't own them wish I did.

Chapter One

The rain poured through the jungle, drenching any who was caught outside. Sawyer was such a person, having stepped out of the caves after filling some water bottles. He hadn't taken two steps from the caves when the downpour began.

"Son of a bitch!" Sawyer snarled, his hair plastered to his head.

He growled as he stomped through the jungle back to the beach. He was half way down the hill when he slipped in the mud. Unable to stop himself, he fell on his back.

Damn it!" Sawyer shouted as he shoved himself to a sitting position. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration and cursed again.

"Problem, Sawyer?"

The rain stopped as Sawyer looked up and saw Kate standing over him. He raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head.

"No," he said as he got to his feet. "I was taking a break."

Kate laughed and shook her head. He closed the gap between them and she stared at him as if ready to bolt. He took the opportunity to drink her in. Her dark hair was plastered to her head and her purple top clung to her body like a second skin. His pulse raced and he wanted to touch her. To kiss her senseless, but knew she would only run if he did.

"Sawyer," Kate's voice held a twinge of warning.

He realized then he was staring at her breasts. His eyes moved up to her face and her expression was of annoyance.

"Sorry," Sawyer drawled and she rolled her eyes. "I was imaging you wet without the shirt."

"Right," Kate said, her hands on her hips, her wet hair framing her face.

She spun on her heel and headed back down the path. Sawyer followed her, admiring the view.

Kate felt Sawyer's eyes on her. It both chilled her with excitement and made her annoyed. She didn't know how to feel when he was around. She cared about him, but she was afraid to care about him. It was almost too much for her at times.

They made it back to the beach and Kate turned to watch Sawyer stroll to his tent. She smiled as she admired the view.

_See how you like it_, Kate thought, knowing he probably was thrilled at the notion.

She shook her head and saw Hurley looking at her. She smiled at him, her face turning warm.

"Hey, Kate," he said as he walked by her.

"Hurley," she said, hoping he hadn't seen anything too revealing.

He walked by without another comment and she relaxed. She sighed and strolled to the edge of the beach. She sat on the sand and stared at the ocean.

_What am I going to do?_ Kate thought.

Sawyer tossed his backpack onto the sand beside his makeshift bed. He opened it and grabbed a bottle, taking a long drink of water. He glanced out across the beach and saw Kate talking with Jack.

He stood in front of his tent, watching them. He narrowed his eyes as Jack placed a hand on Kate's shoulder. Jack's hand moved to stroke her hair and Sawyer's hands clinched into fists.

The two stood and walked together across the beach. Sawyer watched their progress, his jaw clenched in anger.

_Damn it,_ Sawyer thought as Jack and Kate disappeared into the jungle.

He punched his fist into a tree and stalked into his tent. He wished the tent flap was a door he could slam.

--

"So what are we looking for?" Kate asked as she and Jack trudged through the jungle.

"Sun says there's a plant with medicinal proprieties around here somewhere."

"What kind?"

"She said it slow infection," Jack answered as he scanned the ground around them. "It looks like…that."

Kate followed Jack as he knelt on the ground and gathered some plants. The blue flowers reminded her of Sawyer's eyes and a stab of longing went through her. She looked away as Jack stood.

"That should do it," Jack said, pushing into her thoughts. "Hopefully I can get enough seeds for Sun's garden."

"And you needed me why?" Kate asked with a smile.

Jack returned her smile, "For company."

Kate laughed and led the way back to camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kate left Jack and made her way to the beach. The wind ruffled her, bringing the salty tang of the water. She smiled and breathed it in, letting it relax her.

She glanced to her left and saw Sawyer's tent. The longing returned and she sighed. The pull toward his tend was overwhelming, her feet taking her there before she realized it.

"Sawyer?" Kate called as she neared the tent.

There was no answer. She looked inside to find the place empty. She turned around, scanning the beach for him.

_Where is he?_ Kate wondered.

She spotted Charlie and headed toward him.

"Charlie, have you seen Sawyer?"

Charlie blinked at her then nodded, pointing in the direction of the jungle.

"He took off that way. Hurley said he was upset. Had a fight with a tree and cursed up a stream."

"Thanks," Kate said, confusion welling up inside her.

What is he upset about now?

Kate sped into the jungle, hoping she would catch up with him before dark.

Sawyer took a long drink from his water bottle as he leaned against a tree. He ran the back of his hand across his sweaty forehead. He had been walking for an hour, his thought in turmoil. Why was he letting her affect him this way? Why did he care if she spent most of her time with Jack?

He shook his head and pushed himself from the tree. He walked two steps when he heard his name. He glanced around, trying to pinpoint the location.

"Sawyer!"

Sawyer rolled his eyes as he recognized the voice. A small smile played on his lips as he waited for her.

"Over here!" He shouted as he leaned against the tree again. He folded his arms across his chest as Kate came into view. He smiled at her, drinking her in.

"It's getting dark," she said as she stepped up to him.

"Glad to see you, too," he drawled.

Kate rolled her eyes and he smiled wider. She returned his smiled and he suddenly felt nervous. He stared at the ground, his hair falling in his face. He glanced at her through the locks as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Have a nice walk with the doc?" Sawyer asked quietly.

"Sun told Jack about some medicinal plants in the jungle. Jack wanted my help with the searching."

"Really? Sure it wasn't some excuse to spend time with you?"

Kate sighed and looked anywhere but at him. She was beautiful when she was annoyed or angry. It was too bad it was usually with him.

"You seriously can not be jealous, Sawyer. It's not like you."

"You don't know what I'm like, Freckles."

"I think I know more than you think, Sawyer."

Sawyer smirked at her then pushed from the tree and stepped toward her. He shook his head hair from his face and gave her the full force of his stare. She stepped back and he raised his brows.

"Afraid?" Sawyer asked as he closed the gap between them.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sawyer."

He was inches from her, he could count all the freckles on her nose. He stared into her eyes then glanced at her lips. He was close enough to kiss them. He decided to do just that. He leaned forward and caressed her lips with his.

Kate stepped back before he could deepen the kiss. She stared at him in surprise.

"It's getting late. We need to head back."

She spun on her heel and headed down the path.

"Damn it," Sawyer growled as he followed after her.

--

The sun was low in the sky as Kate and Sawyer stepped onto the beach. Kate watched him head to his tent and contemplated following him. She wanted to know what caused his outburst with the tree. She had been so distracted by him she had forgotten to ask.

She shook her head and sighed. Best to let him sleep. She wasn't in the mood to argue with him.

"So you found him?"

Kate jumped at the voice and spun to see Jack. She relaxed and glanced back at Sawyer's tent.

"Yeah," she answered as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You can't go chasing after him everytime he runs into the jungle, Kate. He can take care of himself."

She stared at him as if he had lost his head, "I wasn't chasing after him, Jack."

Before he could answer, she headed to her tent and slipped inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sawyer sat on the airplane seat, reading the latest book he'd found. He barely noticed the wind blowing his hair around or the people passing by. He didn't hear his name being called until a shadow fell over him. He looked up to see Kate.

"Well, hello there," he said, smiling.

"So…I want to ask you something," she said.

Sawyer smirked and placed the book aside, giving her his undivided attention. She looked serious and he wondered what she had in mind.

"Alright. Shoot."

Kate knelt in front of him, her expression one of determination and uncertainty. Sawyer cocked his head to the side, waiting for her question and admiring her.

"Hurley said you were upset yesterday. You hit a tree. Why?"

Sawyer stared at her. Had he heard her correctly? Why should she care?

"I tripped over the tree root," he answered. No sense telling her how he felt everytime he saw her with Jack.

Kate smiled and looked away. She looked as if she didn't believe him, but he didn't care.

"You want to tell me the truth, Sawyer."

He rolled his eyes and leaned forward to stare into her eyes.

"There's going to be a lot of things that upset me. Hell, I might kick a fish next time, Freckles."

Kate shook her head and stood. He smiled at her as he leaned back in his seat. He loved it when she was angry. It brought out the fire in her eyes.

"I'll find out, Sawyer."

"Why are you so interested?"

"Hey, Kate," Charlie interrupted, jogging up to them. "Jack wants you in the hatch. Says it's your turn at the button."

Sawyer glared at Charlie, but said nothing. He gazed at Kate and saw she wasn't happy with the interruption either.

"Fine," she said and Charlie raced off down the beach. She looked at Sawyer and sighed. "We're not done here, Sawyer."

He smiled, "Good. Look forward to your next visit."

Kate laughed and walked away. Sawyer watched her go, thoughts of her next visit already in his mind.

--

Kate entered the hatch to find Locke washing dishes. Jack was nowhere to be found. She narrowed her eyes, wondering if Jack really sent Charlie to get her. Maybe he did, but decided not to stay, knowing what she would say to him.

"Where's Jack?" She asked as she sat at the table.

"Jack went for a walk," Locke said without looking up. "We have a bit of an argument."

Kate ran a hand through her hair and debated on leaving. She was tired of jumping through Jack's hoops only to find him not on the other side. She shook her head and rose.

"You should tell him how you feel," Locke said suddenly, startling her.

Kate blinked, caught off guard. Who was he talking about?

"What?"

"Tell him, or else he'll go on believing you don't care."

"Who are you talking about?" Kate asked, irritated.

"Kate," Jack said as he joined them.

"How was your walk?" Kate asked as he took a drink from a water bottle.

"Good."

"So you want me to press the button? Locke's here all the time, why can't he do it?"

"There needs to be two people at all times," Locke answered, wiping his hands on a towel. "It's your turn for the next four hours."

Kate sighed, wishing she had hid in the caves. She went over to the computer and sat in the chair. The cursor blinked at her and she wondered why anyone hadn't gone insane, yet.

"I'll keep you company," Jack said as he sat beside her.

Kate offered a small smile and sat back in her chair. She stared at the screen as she folded her arms across her chest. The cursor continued to blink at her.

"It's not going to change," Jack said, humor in his voice.

Kate smiled, her face burning.

"You should blush more," Jack said. "It's cute."

"Cute?" Kate asked, staring at him. She tried to appear offended, but she laughed instead. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop smiling. "I'm not cute."

Jack chuckled, "Well, more than cute."

Sawyer stared at the page of his book. He had been staring at it for the past fifteen minutes. He sighed and put the book down. He looked in the direction Kate had gone and his jaw clinched. She would be gone for the next few hours.

Hours in Jack's company. Hours just the two of them.

He shook his head, wanting to laugh at the absurdity. He shouldn't care what she did, but he couldn't help it. He did care-probably too much and it hurt to know she was with Jack.

_Damn it,_ Sawyer thought as he got to his feet.

He would have to convince himself nothing was happening. He felt silly doing it, but it would nag at him for the rest of the day.

Sawyer trekked through the jungle to the hatch. Scenarios of what he would find raced through his mind. He pushed them away, focusing instead on getting to her.

The hatch door came into view and he picked up his pace. He pulled the door open, wishing he could fling it aside in his anger.

He stalked through the building ignoring Locke as he passed him. He headed into the computer room and stopped short. His heart dropped at the sight before him.

Jack and Kate were kissing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Well, well," Sawyer said, causing the two to spring apart like guilty teenagers. "What have we here?"

Kate looked at him with a mixture of concern and horror. He narrowed his eyes at her, fighting the urge to hit Jack. He didn't want her to know how much she hurt him.

"Sawyer," Kate began, but he chuckled.

"There ain't nothing to say, Freckles," he said. "I'm just wondering who you think is the better kisser."

"You're a pig, Sawyer," Kate said, her eyes narrowed.

Sawyer shrugged and smiled as she left the room.

"That was uncalled for," Jack said, bringing Sawyer's attention to him.

"Just thought you might want to know she kissed me first, Doc."

"One of these days, you're going to be brought down a peg or two and I want to be there for that."

"I'll make sure you get front row seats."

Jack shook his head and left him standing alone. Sawyer laughed, but inside he was hurting. He ran a hand through his long hair and growled.

"Son of a bitch," he snarled softly.

He turned around and saw Locke looking at him. The older man smiled and Sawyer wanted to hit him.

"What are you looking at?" Sawyer growled, his eyes narrowed.

"A jealous man is always a dangerous man," Locke said calmly.

Sawyer rolled his eyes and said softly, "I'm not jealous."

"Could have fooled me."

Sawyer shook his head and stormed out of the hatch. He made a mistake going there. He should have stayed on the beach.

_Stayed in my damn tent._

He ignored everyone he passed as he made his way to his tent. He snarled at one person who was too persistent in getting his attention.

He shoved the tent flap open and stepped inside. He flung himself on his makeshift bed and stared at the ceiling. He berated himself for caring about Kate. How did he let himself get into this predicament? Could he get himself out? Should he?

He closed his eyes and sighed. He wouldn't be able to get her out of his mind even if he tried.

--

Kate ran through the jungle, not caring where she was headed. She had to get away, had to run away before she did something she would regret.

She came to a stop and placed her hands on a tree. She gulped in air, trying to catch her breath. She closed her eyes and saw Sawyer's face. The anger and hurt in his eyes told her all she needed to know. Even if he hid his emotions behind one-liners, she knew better.

She leaned against the tree and sighed. Why did things have to be so complicated? Why couldn't she just admit her feelings and be happy?

_Because something might go wrong,_ she thought grimly.

She didn't want to contemplate it, but on this island anything could go wrong. She didn't want to be happy if it was only to be taken from her in the blink of an eye. She didn't think she could take it.

Kate opened her eyes and looked around her surroundings. She was in a small clearing, the sun beating down upon her. A slight breeze blew her hair, cooling her skin.

"Are you all right?" Jack said, coming into the clearing.

"I'll be fine," she said, wishing he would go away. She wanted to think. Why did she let Jack kiss her?

"Sawyer's an ass, Kate. You shouldn't let him get to you."

_If only you knew,_ Kate thought, but didn't comment.

"I'm not," she said as she pushed away from the tree. "I wanted to get away from you flying fists."

Jack smiled and stepped closer. She backed away and looked anywhere, but him. She didn't want him to know how much Sawyer affected her. She didn't want to hear his disapproval.

"I don't think you'll get hit by our fists all the way out here."

"I need to get back to the button."

"Let Locke deal with it."

Kate stared at him, but he only smiled. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"You're the one who said I should watch the button,"

Kate reminded him.

"Locke said it was your turn. He'll watch the button anyway. He's obsessed with it."

Feeling trapped, Kate shook her head and stepped around Jack. He grabbed her arm to stop her.

"If you're worried about the kiss, don't. It's none of his business what you or I do."

Kate stared at him, "It's none of your business what I do either, Jack. Let go."

She wrenched her arm from his grasp and ran back to the beach. Let Locke push his own damn button. She raced through the jungle barely noticing where she was going. She nearly tripped over a root, but gained her balance and ran on. She didn't stop until she burst onto the beach.

Kate breathed heavily as she took in her surroundings. Her gaze fell instantly on Sawyer's tent. She sighed and headed for it, knowing she needed to explain herself.

"Kate," Jack's voice stopped her.

She turned and saw him breathing heavily from chasing after her.

"What?"

Jack shook his head as he motioned toward Sawyer's tent.

"He's not worth it, Kate," he said as he stepped closer to her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were going to him," Jack said. "What ever you were going to say to him, it won't matter, Kate. He won't care."

"How would you know, Jack?"

Jack shook his head, "Don't go to him, Kate. He'll only hurt you again."

Kate watched as Jack strode down the beach. She shook her head and headed for Sawyer's tent. She wasn't going to let anyone tell her what to do. She could make her own decisions.

"Sawyer," Kate said as she pushed into his tent.

She stopped short inside the empty tent.

_Where the hell was he now?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sawyer leaned against a tree as he watched Kate enter his tent. He debated on going to her or walking away. There were many things he wanted to say to her, but had no idea how to say it. He would probably screw it up anyway.

Kate came out of his tent and looked around. Sawyer smiled slightly as she searched for him. He was grateful for her concern and secretly touched.

"Dude, she's gonna be pissed to see you standing here while she's out there looking for you."

Sawyer peeled his eyes from Kate and saw Hurley standing in front of him, shaking his head.

"She won't see me with you standing right in front of me."

Hurley shook his head again. "You're such an ass."

Sawyer smiled as Hurley walked away. He turned his gaze back to the beach and saw Kate talking to Charlie. The has-been rock star shook his head and Kate continued on.

"You really should go to her, dude," Hurley said beside him. "Making her go crazy looking for you ain't going to win you any points with her."

Sawyer stared at him and Hurley raised his eyebrows.

"She cares about you, man," Hurley continued.

Sawyer watched as Kate headed for Rose and Bernard. His eyes narrowed as Jack came up beside her. His hands clinched into fists as the two argued.

"What the hell is he doing?" He asked dangerously.

"Looks like they're arguing."

"I can see that. What about?"

"I bet it's about you," Hurley said.

Jack grabbed Kate's arm and Sawyer had enough.

"Let's find out," he said quietly and stalked toward the two.

Sawyer barely noticed those around him as he made his way to Kate and Jack. The two were still arguing and Jack hadn't let go of her arm.

"Hey!" Sawyer shouted. "Let her go, Jackass."

Kate and Jack stared at him as he approached them. Jack released her, but stepped in front of her. The motion only angered Sawyer more.

"Go back to doing whatever it is you do around here, Sawyer," Jack said. "This doesn't concern you."

"I think it does," Sawyer growled. "I saw everything, Doc. She's not interested in talking with you."

"That's enough, both of you," Kate said, pushing Jack away from her. He stared at her, a hurt expression on his face. Sawyer almost smiled at the sight, if her angry eyes weren't also on him.

"Kate," Jack began, but she shook her head.

She glared at them then walked off. Sawyer stared after her, wondering why she had been looking for him in the first place. He then glared at Jack as it dawned on him.

"You kissed her," he stated.

Jack stared at him, confused. He then narrowed his eyes.

"Don't tell me you're jealous," he said, eyes wide. "That's a new one, Sawyer."

"You don't know anything about me, so don't pretend you do," he growled.

Jack smiled and shook his head. "What can you really offer her, Sawyer? A quick roll in the jungle?"

Sawyer punched Jack square in the face. The doctor stumble back a step then retaliated with a punch to Sawyer's jaw. Sawyer growled and charged Jack, sending them both to the ground.

"Jackass!"

"Idiot!"

Sawyer landed a blow to Jack's head before the doctor flipped them over. They didn't notice the growing crowd around them as they pummeled each other.

"Jack!" Sayid shouted, but he too was ignored.

Finally the two were dragged apart, Sawyer attempted to kick Jack, but missed.

"What the hell is going on?" Kate shouted as she stared at the two.

The two men continued to glare at each other, their faces bruised and bloody. Kate believed they had lost their minds.

Neither man answered her question so she looked at the others.

"Sawyer hit Jack," Charlie said, earning a glare from Sawyer.

Kate glowered at Sawyer, who stared back, hair falling over his eyes.

"What do you expect, Freckles?" He drawled. "I catch you kissing him and he gloats."

Kate shook her head, hands on her hips.

"I wasn't gloating," Jack put in. "He brought it up."

"Let me know when you two grow up," Kate said then walked away.

Kate trudged up the beach and into the jungle. Something was going on with those two and she had an idea it had to do with her. She saw it when Sawyer caught her and Jack kissing. She sensed it when Sawyer kissed her yesterday.

She had a feeling he wanted to take it further, but she had been uncertain and shocked.

_He is jealous,_ she thought with a slight smile. _It's almost adorable. _

Still, she wasn't going to reward his recent behavior. If he was really interested, he would have to come to her.

Kate entered the caves and strode toward the water. She filled her water bottles, her thoughts on Sawyer. She needed to tell him about Jack kissing her, but she would let him stew for a bit first.

"You should smile more."

Kate looked up and saw Jack walking toward her. He sat beside her as she placed the top back on the bottle.

"Looks like Sawyer got in a few hits," she said.

"You should see him," Jack said with a smile.

"I did, Jack. What started the fight? Seriously."

Jack sighed and stared at the entrance to the cave.

"I made a comment he didn't take too well."

"So you started it."

Jack looked at her then avoided her eyes. Kate took that as a "yes." She sighed as she placed the bottle in her pack.

"What did you say to him?"

"I said he had nothing to offer you."

Kate stood, slinging the pack onto her back. "You don't know that, Jack. Why don't you let me decide?"

Jack stood and placed her hands on her shoulders. She stared into his eyes and saw the determination and concern within them. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like what he said next.

"He'll hurt you, Kate. It's best if you stay away from him."

Kate stepped away from him, her eyes narrowed. Who made him her father? She shook her head, not believing what she was hearing.

"Are you choosing my friends now, Jack? Maybe you're the one who's jealous."

"Kate," Jack began, but she jogged out of the cave.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sawyer stuffed water bottles into his backpack. He zipped it up then checked the gun he had stashed in a suitcase. There were plenty of bullets in the gun and he placed it behind, tucked into the back of his jeans.

He stood and slung the pack on his back. He left his tent and headed into the jungle.

Jack's words had stung, but he knew they were true. He really had nothing to offer Kate. Hell, all he knew was conning people and it wouldn't help here. Not in any meaningful way.

_She's better off with someone else,_ Sawyer thought as he passed the caves.

He saw Kate storming out and ducked behind some trees. Seeing her then, both hurt and thrilled him. She was beautiful and he wanted nothing more than to love her, to hold her.

He sighed and walked deeper into the jungle, letting his feet take him away.

Thirty minutes later, Sawyer heard the sound of a waterfall. He came through the bushes and saw the lagoon he and Kate had found over a month ago. A sense of longing washed over him as he stared at it.

He smiled slightly as he walked to the edge and sat on the rocks. He stared into the water, wishing Kate was here with him.

"Kate," he whispered as he ran his fingers through the cool water. It was soothing. Like Kate.

A twig snapped behind him and he spun around, gun in hand. He aimed it at the bushes, his eyes narrowed.

"Who's there?" Sawyer shouted. "Come out!"

He stood still, his eyes scanning the trees and bushes around him. Another twig snapped and he turned towards it.

"I'll shoot. I'm not kidding!"

The waterfall roared beside him, but he strained his ears to hear the movement in the bushes. He took a step forward and cocked his gun as a warning.

"Come out of there!" Sawyer called, his patience wearing thin.

The bushes rustled and he fired. He didn't hear the sound of a body falling.

"That's your only warning," Sawyer growled. "Now come out of there!"

A gun went off on the other side of the clearing. Pain shot through him and he felt himself falling. He landed with a thud, the wind knocked out of him. He clutched his chest and his hand came away covered in blood. He stared up at the sky, his vision becoming foggy.

He heard movement toward his right and he looked to see a man come out of the bushes. The man carried a pistol and he seemed familiar. The man stood over him, blocking out the sun.

"Hello, James," the man said in a soft voice. "You're away from home."

Sawyer sneered at Henry, but the pain was too much. His vision turned black and he knew no more.

--

Kate climbed down from the tree, fruit filling the small pouch at her side. She landed on the ground and took a drink from her water bottle.

She heard movement to her left and she narrowed her eyes. She then smiled and shook her head.

"I can hear you, Sawyer," she said as she headed toward the sound. "Come out. Don't make me throw a rock at you! Sawyer?"

She headed into the vegetation, her eyes scanning for any sign of him. Her heart pounded in her chest as worry began to creep through her. Where was he?

"Sawyer!" Kate shouted. "This isn't funny."

Kate shoved some large leaves out of her way and spotted a form lying on the ground a few feet from her. The form wore a black shirt and jeans, long blonde hair a mess.

"Sawyer," she breathed as she raced toward him.

She fell beside him and rolled him over onto his back. He was pale and worry increased to fear. A dark blotched spot on his shirt grabbed her attention. She touched it and her hand came away, wet with blood.

"Oh, God," Kate gasped and she ripped his shirt open and saw the wound. Trying not to panic, she checked for a pulse and found one. She relaxed only slightly as the pulse was weak.

Kate looked around, trees everywhere her eyes fell. She hoped someone would hear her for she wasn't going to leave him.

"Help! Someone, help!"

"Help us!"

She didn't know how long she screamed, but her voice began to hurt. She ran a hand through her hair and looked at Sawyer. She stroked his hair then gathered him in her arms.

"It'll be all right," she whispered to him. "Someone will come."

She kissed his forehead and called for help again. Tears began to burn in her eyes and she let them fall. She was too worried about Sawyer to care if anyone noticed the tears or not.

"Help!" Kate cried as she held Sawyer tightly to her.

Rustling came from her left and she held her breath, waiting. She tensed, prepared to protect Sawyer if need be.

"Kate?" Sayid called and she relaxed.

"Here! Sawyer's hurt. We need to get him to Jack."

Sayid came through the bushes and Kate had never been more relieved to see him. He took in Sawyer's form and knelt beside him. He checked for a pulse.

"We need to hurry. He won't last much longer."

Kate nodded and Sayid lifted Sawyer and placed him on his shoulders. The two hurried through the jungle as fast as they could.

"Jack!" Kate shouted as she headed for the caves.

They reached the caves several minutes later and Sayid set Sawyer on one of the makeshift beds. Sayid raced to find Jack as she made Sawyer as comfortable as possible. She placed pressure on the wound and continued to talk to him.

"Jack's on his way. Just hang on, Sawyer. Please."

Twenty minutes later, she heard voices and looked up to see Sayid and Jack race into the caves. Jack held a pack and she hoped it was filled with medical supplies.

"What happened?" Jack asked as he checked Sawyer over.

"I found him in the jungle," Kate answered as Jack worked. "He's been shot."

Jack glanced at her, but said nothing. He gently removed her hands from the wound and cleaned it with water from a water bottle.

"I'll need to take the bullet out," Jack said.

"What do you need?" Sayid asked.

"Alcohol, towels, a knife, a lighter, and anything that can remove it once I've found it."

Sayid nodded and left. Kate stared at Sawyer, who was motionless and barely breathing. She wanted him to live. She wanted another change with him.

"Kate, it's best if you aren't here," Jack said as he ripped the rest of Sawyer's shirt off.

"What?"

Jack looked at her for a moment then went back to work.

"You're too close to this, Kate. I can't have you out of it when I ask you to do something. If he's going to make it I need someone alert."

"I'll do it," Kate said, stepping closer. She didn't want to leave Sawyer for anything.

"No, Kate," Jack said as he cleaned his hands.

Before she could protest, Sayid arrived with the supplies. He handed the pack to Jack and stood, waiting. Kate watched as Jack opened the pack and got to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Night had fallen as Kate paced outside the cave. Hurley stood beside her, a worried expression on his face.

"I saw him leave," he said softly. "I should have stopped him."

"You didn't know this was going to happen," Kate said.

"Yeah, but I still could have stopped him."

Kate continued to pace, wishing she knew how Sawyer was doing. Jack had kicked her out of the cave thirty minutes into the surgery. He had said she was in the way, but she believed her presence was a distraction. She had agreed to leave, wanting Jack to focus solely on Sawyer.

She heard movement behind her and turned to see Jack heading toward them. He was covered in blood and her heart raced in fear.

"How is he?" Kate asked, not hiding her worry.

"I got the bullet out," Jack answered. "Stopped the bleeding, but he's not out of the woods. These conditions aren't the best for these situations."

Kate nodded, relieved Sawyer was alive.

"Sun's plants should keep the infection down. I gave him some antibiotics."

"Can I see him?"

Jack sighed and nodded.

Kate hurried into the cave without another word. She walked cautiously to the bed, her eyes never leaving the form lying there. She stared at his chest, watching it rise and fall. She sat beside him and moved a lock of hair from his face.

"I'm here, Sawyer," she whispered to him as she stroked his face. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Kate, you should get some sleep," Jack said behind her. "I'll watch him."

Kate shook her head. "I'm not leaving him."

"You need to sleep. You're no good to him like this."

She shook her head again. "I'll sleep here. I'm not leaving him, Jack."

Jack sighed, but said nothing. He sat on the other side of the bed. She felt his eyes on her, but she ignored him. Her focus was all on Sawyer.

"He'll pull through, Kate," Jack said softly. "He's stubborn."

Kate smiled as she ran her fingers through Sawyer's hair. She willed him to open his eyes, say something smart. Anything to tell her he was getting better. She hated seeing him like this and she vowed to keep him safe. Even if it meant locking him somewhere in the hatch.

--

Kate woke suddenly to the sound of cursing. She didn't know how long she'd been sleeping and she cursed herself for doing so.

"Come on, damn it!"

Kate looked toward the voice and her heart stopped. Jack was performing CPR on Sawyer and fear washed over her.

"Sawyer!" She screamed as she rushed toward him.

Kate felt helpless as Jack worked on him. Hot tears burned her eyes as she knelt beside Sawyer. She held his hand and willed him to live.

"Come on," she whispered as she squeezed his hand. "Please, Sawyer."

Sawyer gasped and Kate laughed in relief. She kissed him everywhere she could, tears falling down her face. She gathered him in her arms and held him against her. She cried in his hair, not caring if anyone saw her.

"Kate, let go," Jack whispered, trying to pry her arms from Sawyer. She refused, holding him harder against her.

"Don't make me sedate you," Jack warned. She slowly let go, but stayed where she was.

"I don't want to lose him," she whispered as she stroked his hair.

"You're not going to, Kate," Jack said with a confidence she didn't feel.

She gazed at Sawyer and all she wanted to do was tell him how much she loved him.

If only I told him sooner, she thought.

"Get some sleep, Kate. I'll let you know when he wakes up."

Kate nodded, kissed Sawyer's forehead, and went back to her bed.

--

Sawyer slowly opened his eyes to blurry dimness. He blinked several times until his vision came into focus. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the ceiling of the cave. He tried to sit up, but a sharp pain shot through him. He cried out as he lied back down.

"Lie still," Jack said, coming into Sawyer's vision. "You've been shot."

"What else is new?" Sawyer said, wincing at the sound of his voice. It was hoarse. How long had he been out?

"Five days," Jack answered as he checked him over.

Sawyer stared at him and the doctor smiled.

"You looked like you were about to ask that question."

Sawyer shook his head and looked around the cave. He narrowed his eyes as he realized Kate was missing. Had he really heard her?

"I sent her to sleep in the hatch," Jack answered. "She wouldn't leave your side. I had to force her out of here."

Sawyer stared at him.

"She needed the rest," Jack continued as he stood.

Sawyer sighed and closed his eyes. He was secretly thrilled she had been at his side. She really did care and his heart soared.

--

Sawyer woke to Kate watching him. He smiled at her and his pulse raced at her smile.

"Hey," he whispered as he touched her cheek.

"You scared the hell out of me, Sawyer," she said, her hand over his. "I think I'm going to lock you in a room to keep you safe."

Sawyer laughed then winced at the pain. He felt her hands on him and the pain lessened.

"I think I'll have to pass on the jokes, Freckles. Hazardous to my health."

"I'm just glad you're alive," she said.

Sawyer stared at her, warmth flooded through him.

"Really?"

Kate nodded and he pulled her down to kiss her with as much passion as he could muster in his state. His tongue dueled with hers and he heard her moan. He deepened the kiss, reveling in the taste of her.

Needing air, he broke off the kiss and breathed deeply.

"I'd like to do more than just kiss you," he said softly, smiling.

Kate narrowed her eyes and Sawyer wondered what he had said wrong this time.

"Do I mean anything more to you than that, Sawyer?"

Sawyer stared at her in surprise. How could he tell her how much she meant to him and not get hurt in the process? He didn't know how to answer that.

"You mean more than that, Kate," he said, knowing it was true.

"Sometimes, I wonder."

Kate stood and left the cave. Sawyer watched her go, wishing he hadn't woken up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Sawyer woke to Jack changing his bandages. He looked to his right and was dismayed to see Kate missing.

"She's upset with you," Jack said as he taped the clean bandages on. "Can't say I didn't warn her."

Sawyer said nothing as the hurt expression on Kate's face filled his vision. He should have kept his mouth shut after kissing her. He shouldn't have woken up at all.

"Sawyer?" Jack asked, concern in his voice.

"You should have let me die," he whispered, staring at Jack.

"Don't be ridiculous," Jack said, his voice filled with surprise.

"I've screwed things up with her," Sawyer said as he stared up at the ceiling.

Jack said nothing and Sawyer closed his eyes. Kate's face appeared before him and he felt worse than he had in a long time. He didn't know how bad he messed things up, but he knew it would be quite awhile before she had anything to do with him again. That hurt more than anything.

--

Kate stared at the computer screen, wishing she had chosen something better to take her mind off Sawyer. She sighed and closed her eyes only to see Sawyer lying bleeding in the cave. He almost died and she had walked out on him.

She didn't know how he really felt about her and she couldn't get past it. She didn't want to be another one-night stand to him. She sighed again and looked at the screen.

The cursor blinked at her as if trying to hypnotize her. She didn't think she could ever be so bored.

"Well, this is a great place to hide," Jack said, humorously.

"Who said I was hiding?" Kate asked without looking at him.

"It's been a full day, Kate," he told her, sitting beside her. "You haven't been to see him since yesterday."

"I can't go back there, Jack," she said, turning her gaze to him. She felt the tears building, but she refused to let them fall.

"Is it because of what he said?"

She winced and looked at the screen. She had told Jack what had happened between her and Sawyer in the caves yesterday. She was upset with him for making her feel something toward him then saying such a thing to her. She had felt like a fool for letting her emotions get the better of her where he was concerned. Now, she wanted to be alone and try to forget.

"I can't face him right now," she whispered, looking back at him.

Jack opened his mouth then sighed and shook his head. He stood and ran his hand over his face.

"I don't know what's going on between you, but you can't keep this up."

Kate stared at him, "I thought you wanted me to stay away from him?"

Jack looked away, his hands on his hips. He was silent for a moment and she wondered if he was rethinking his words. He looked at her and sighed again.

"I hate to say this, but he cares about you."

Kate shook her head and turned her eyes to the screen. She knew Sawyer cared about her, but she wanted to hear it from him. She wanted to hear the words. She folded her arms across her chest.

"I can't see him right now," she said, her voice strained even to her ears.

"He's not going anywhere," Jack said.

Kate nodded and wished she was braver when it came to her feelings.

--

Sawyer stared at the ceiling, feeling miserable. He lost Kate, because of some stupid comment. He sighed and pushed himself to a sitting position. He ignored the pain that shot through his chest.

He glanced around the cave and saw he was alone. He took several deep breathes and pushed himself to his feet. He swayed for a moment, but got his balance.

He spotted his shirt on the ground and picked it up.

"Son of a bitch!" Sawyer growled as he glared at the torn shirt. "Not another one."

He threw it on the ground, sending a wave of pain through him. He clutched his chest and hissed. He swayed again, but forced himself to stay on his feet.

He wasn't going to stay in this cave another moment. He preferred to go to his tent and stay there. Close off the rest of the world.

Sawyer glared at the entrance to the cave and wondered if he could make it. He took a deep breath and forced himself to take the first step. Pain shot through him, but he ignored it and continued on, the entrance drawing closer.

He made it to the entrance and leaned against the wall to catch his breath. He winced in pain and grabbed his chest. After a moment, he relaxed and removed his hand. It was covered in blood and he cursed. He shoved himself from the wall and trudged through the jungle to the beach.

Sawyer was half way to the beach when he fell against a tree. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily. He ran his hand through his hair and it came away wet with sweat. He stared off into the jungle, wondering which way it was to the beach.

"Damn it," he whispered and pushed away from the tree. He needed to get to his tent then he could pass out.

He didn't know how long he had been walking, but he stumbled onto the beach as the sun began to set.

Sawyer barely noticed the stares of concern and fear as he stagger across the beach. He saw his tent and stumbled toward it.

"Sawyer," Sayid said as he hurried toward him. "What are you doing here? Where's Jack?"

Sawyer glared at the Iraqi, who held his arms. He tried to wrench himself from the other man's hold, but it only caused pain.

"You shouldn't be up," Sayid said. "You're bleeding."

"You don't say," Sawyer whispered. "It hurts, too."

Sawyer swayed against Sayid and the Iraqi dragged him to his tent. Nausea washed over him as Sayid helped him lie down on the bed.

"I'll get Jack," Sayid said.

"No," Sawyer said, grabbing Sayid's arm.

"You opened your wound, Sawyer. Jack can sew it up."

"Don't you dare get Jack," he growled.

Sayid stared at him as if he had lost his mind. Sawyer narrowed his eyes, daring the other man to say anything.

"You'll bleed to death."

"Then I'll bleed to death."

"The blood loss is affecting your brain."

Sayid removed Sawyer's hand from his arm. Sawyer glared at him, but the Iraqi was unaffected. Sayid left the tent and Sawyer tried to get up, but the pain ripped through him and he passed out.

--

Sawyer opened his eyes to the sound of the beach. His eyes focused and he saw he was in his tent.

"That was a stupid think you did," Jack said, getting his attention.

Sawyer said nothing, but noticed Kate wasn't in sight. He wasn't surprised, but a sharp pang of longing went through him.

"What were you thinking, Sawyer?" Jack asked. "Are you trying to hurt yourself?"

"You're the doctor, you tell me," Sawyer said softly.

"I think you were, though I'm not a shrink," Jack remarked. "However, I don't know why."

Sawyer averted his eyes and stared at the tarp above him. He had been on a self-destructive path for so long, he didn't know how to stop. He thought Kate was the answer, but now he had lost her, because of something he had said.

"I love her," he whispered.

"Trying to get yourself killed is not the way to show it."

Sawyer stared at Jack, his eyes narrowed.

"She wants nothing to do with me."

"Thanks to what you said to her."

Sawyer tried to sit up, but the pain forced him back down. He glared at Jack, who stared back.

"She told you?"

"She said you kissed her then said you wanted more. She took it to mean that's all you wanted from her."

"It's not," Sawyer growled. "I told her that."

Jack sighed, "If you really cared about you, you'll leave her alone."

Sawyer closed his eyes and ignored the rest of what Jack said. It hurt too much to know he had told Jack his feelings for Kate. To know Kate was through with him was killing him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Kate sat beside Sawyer's bed in his tent. She stared at him, wondering what had possessed him to leave the caves. Jack had told her he could have bled to death if Sayid hadn't acted.

She ran her fingers through his hair, wishing there was some way she could help. Would he let her help him, though?

"Why are you doing this?" Kate asked, stroking his hair. "I'm sorry I didn't see you the other day. I'm just so mixed up when it comes to you. I wish you would let me know how you really feel. I hate having to guess."

She bent over and kissed him on the lips. He didn't respond and she pulled away. She looked at his face and wished he would open his eyes. She wanted to look into his blue eyes and see the spark in them.

"Sawyer, wake up," Kate whispered. "Please. Don't leave me."

"I believe he has a death wish," Sayid said behind her.

She looked up ad Sayid came into the tent. He sat across from her and glanced at Sawyer.

"Sometimes I think so, too," she said softly.

"I take it Jack told you?"

Kate nodded, picturing Sawyer stumbling down the beach, blood covering his chest. It terrified her that he would do such a thing. She didn't want to know what else he would try.

"We can lock him in the bunkroom," Sayid said with a smile. "He won't be going anywhere then."

Kate smiled and thought about it.

"I can pick a lock," Sawyer's soft voice said.

"Sawyer," Kate said, smiling.

She gathered him in her arms and kissed him. She loved the feel of him in her arms. She wasn't going to let him go, ever.

"Hey, Freckles," he whispered as she placed him back on the bed.

"Don't ever try something like that again. You could have died!"

Sawyer looked away and her stomach dropped.

"That's what you planned," she whispered, shocked. "To bleed to death in your tent."

"Can't get nothing pass you, Freckles."

"Damn it, why?"

Sawyer stared at her and she had a feeling she wasn't going to like what he said next.

"I have nothing to live for," Sawyer said, his voice a growl.

Kate shook her head and stroked his hair. The words scared her and she wanted to take away his pain.

"You do, Sawyer," she whispered. "You have me."

Sawyer stared at her, not believing what she told him. He wanted to, but he hurt too much.

"Really, Freckles?" He asked. "I remember you leaving right after I kissed you."

Kate avoided his eyes and sighed. He watched her as she struggled with some inner turmoil. He sighed and stared at the ceiling. It seemed he was destined to screw things up with Kate.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I took what you said the wrong way."

Sawyer shook his head, "Don't beat yourself up over it. I ruined the moment."

"I'm not going to let you wallow in your self-loathing, Sawyer," Kate said, turning his face to look at her. "Don't give up. Please."

He stared at her, her eyes pleading with him. He saw the wetness within them and his heart turned over.

"Kate," he whispered and then noticed they had an audience.

"I believe I shall be going," Sayid said as he stood.

Sayid left the tent. Sawyer grabbed Kate and kissed her. He ran his hands into her hair as he deepened the kiss. Warmth flowed through him as their tongues dueled. He couldn't get enough of her. He was like a thirsty man who had been given a drink and wanted more.

He pulled her closer, wanting to feel her against him. Pain shot through him and he cried out, releasing her.

"Are you all right?" Kate asked, concern and fear in her voice.

"I'll be fine," he said through clinched teeth as she checked his bandage. "It hurts like hell."

"We should take it easy until you're better."

Sawyer looked at her and smiled slightly.

"No more kissing?"

Kate laughed and ran her fingers through his hair. Sparks of electricity flowed through him. He closed his eyes and sighed, loving the sensations.

"If you behave, Sawyer," she whispered in his ear. Liquid fire pooled in his groin and he moaned. Kate laughed again and he smiled at her.

"I'll bring you something to eat," she said, standing. "Stay put."

"Will do," he said and watched her leave.

--

Kate strode across the beach and headed for the hatch. A smile graced her lips and her worry had lifted. She had been so scared for Sawyer and felt so helpless.

She still feared he would slip back into his self-loathing at any moment and she would loose him. She vowed to keep an eye on him and keep his spirits up.

Kate spotted Jack coming out of the hatch. He saw her and headed toward her.

"He still gloomy?" Jack asked.

"No. He's fine. He's still in pain, though."

Jack nodded. "I'll give him something for it. How are you doing?"

Kate smiled, thinking of the amazing kiss she shared with Sawyer. She realized she wanted him to kiss her again. The knowledge both frightened and thrilled her.

"I'm fine," she said. "I'm glad he's going to be all right."

Jack nodded, watching her closely. She didn't like the way he looked at her. She narrowed her eyes, suddenly suspicious.

"What?"

"Be careful, Kate," he said gently. "Once he's recovered he'll be back to his wise-ass ways."

"He's a wise-ass now," Kate said, not believing what she was hearing. "Don't start this again, Jack. He almost died."

"Just be careful, Kate. I don't want to see you hurt."

"What about him, Jack?" Kate asked, her anger getting the better of her. "He's the one who keeps getting hurt around here. You don't tell him to be careful."

"Because he won't listen to me," he said sharply. "Why don't you tell him? He listens to you."

Kate shook her head and headed into the hatch.

--

"Here," Jack said, waking Sawyer.

He opened his eyes as Jack handed him some pills. He took them and downed them with water.

"Thanks," Sawyer whispered as Jack sat beside him.

"Want to tell me now why you left the cave?"

"Ask Kate," Sawyer answered, taking another drink of water.

"I want to hear it from you."

He glared at Jack, wondering what the doctor was playing at. Why should Jack care if he changed scenery?

"Why do you care?"

Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Kate was scared to death, Sawyer. I want to know why you would do that to her."

Sawyer looked away. The pained expression on her face forced its way to his mind. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I thought I'd lost her," he whispered.

"Are you even in a relationship with her, Sawyer?"

Sawyer smiled. "We kissed again, Doc. I'd call that a relationship. Wouldn't you?"

Jack shook his head and stood. He stared at Sawyer, who narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the expression on Jack's face.

"She's better off without you if all you think about is having sex with her."

Sawyer growled and lunged at Jack. The doctor side-stepped and he landed in the sand. He sputtered, rose slightly and shook his hair out of his face. He glared at Jack, ignoring the pain in his chest.

"You're not doing yourself any good, Sawyer," Jack said calmly.

Sawyer pushed himself to his feet. He swayed slightly, but stayed standing. He glared at Jack, wanting to knock the doctor into next week.

"What's going on?" Kate's voice brought his attention to her. She didn't look happy as she stared from him to Jack and back again. She held a bowl of fruit in her hands.

"Nothing, Kate," Jack answered.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me," she said. "What's he doing up?"

Jack sighed and Sawyer wondered if the good doctor would lie or tell the truth. Either way, he had an idea Kate wouldn't like it. He ran a hand through his long hair and sat on the bed. Just standing drained his energy. He was weak and he didn't think he could even sit up much longer.

"He's in one of his moods," Jack said.

Sawyer glared dangerously. "I seem to be in these moods whenever you're around, Doc. What's that tell ya?"

Jack glared at him, but Sawyer turned his gaze to Kate. She stared at them as if they had lost their minds.

"I can't believe you two," she said, her eyes narrowed. "Sawyer can barely stand and you're already fighting. Why can't you get along?"

"Well, Freckles, I think he wants you all to himself. I'm the competition."

"You are so full of yourself," Jack said between clinched teeth. "You're an ass. You only care about yourself."

Sawyer said nothing, knowing Jack was right. Of course, he cared a great deal about Kate. He didn't think she would believe him if he said so.

He felt her eyes on him and he looked at her. Her eyes pleased with him and he offered a small smile.

"Let's go, Kate," Jack said as he left the tent. "Let him stay by himself since he prefers his own company."

Kate stared at him, hesitant, not sure what to do. He decided to help her make the decision.

"Leave the bowl, Kate," Sawyer said softly.

Kate placed the bowl beside him and left the tent. He sighed and stared ahead at nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Kate meandered through the jungle, her thoughts on Jack and Sawyer's near fight. She couldn't believe they would do such a thing in Sawyer's condition. She wondered if perhaps the two really were jealous of each other. It would explain their behavior of late.

She shook her head and strode on, letting her feet guide her.

She needed to talk to Sawyer and end this predicament they landed themselves into. She had to tell him about Jack's kiss. Sawyer needed to know how she felt about him.

_Maybe then he'll tell me his feelings_, Kate thought.

She knew he felt something for her, but she didn't know how deep those feelings went. She wanted to know before she made an idiot of herself. She didn't want to chase after him if he didn't feel the same.

Kate stopped and looked around at her surroundings. Nothing was familiar and a sense of unease washed over her. How long had she been walking?

She turned around and headed back toward the beach. With luck she would make it by nightfall. She picked up her pace, wanting to tell Sawyer everything.

Kate didn't see where she was going and she tripped over a rock. She held out her hands to brace herself. She banged her chin on the ground, tears of pain stinging her eyes.

She pushed herself up and shoved her hands through her hair. A twig snapped behind her and she spun around. Her eyes widened as Henry stepped out of the bushes.

"Katherine," Henry said, smiling. "What are you doing out here all alone? Where's James?"

Fear spread through her as she stood. She stared at the man before her as realization hit her.

"You shot Sawyer."

Henry's smile grew as he stepped toward her. She backed away only to run into a tree.

"I had to, Katherine. He shot at me. I did bring him to you, though. How is he?"

"He's fine," Kate answered as she pressed herself against the tree. Henry closed the gap between them.

"I wonder how he would be if something happened to you?" Henry said softly. "Would he come for you?"

Kate said nothing, her mind trying to find a way to escape. It seemed he knew what she planned for his smile grew even larger, showing his teeth.

"You can't escape," Henry said. "There's nowhere to go."

She shook her head and shoved Henry away from her. She raced in the direction of the beach. Her heart pounded in time with her racing feet.

A branch appeared in front of her, but she couldn't stop. She slammed into it and fell backward. She landed hard on the ground, the wind knocked out of her.

Kate looked up and saw Henry standing over her.

"You can't escape, Katherine," he said as more people appeared over her. "Don't worry. We'll take good care of you."

--

Sawyer opened his eyes to find the sun had set. He sat up, wincing in pain. He growled through it and looked out his tent. He heard voices outside and stood. He staggered to the entrance to see Jack and Sayid talking. He walked toward them to hear what they were saying.

"I have looked everywhere, Jack," Sayid said calmly. "She is neither in the hatch nor at the caves. She is in the jungle, somewhere."

Jack shook his head. "Where would she go and why?"

"I have no idea, but I think we should tell Sawyer."

"What can he do? He can barely stand."

"Tell me what?" Sawyer said, not liking where this was heading. Dread filled him, but he tamped it down.

Jack and Sayid stared at him, obviously surprised to see him on his feet. He smirked at them and raised his eyebrows.

"Kate is missing," Sayid said.

"What?" Sawyer asked, his smirk gone.

"She has to be in the jungle somewhere," Jack put in. "We're going to look for her."

"I'm going with you," Sawyer said, daring the two to deny him.

"You can barely stand, Sawyer," Jack remarked. "You should stay here."

"I said I was going and I mean it."

He headed back to his tent and grabbed his gun. He pushed down the fear that threatened to build up inside him. It wouldn't do her any good right now. He checked to see it was loaded then joined Jack and Sayid outside.

"Let's go," Sawyer said and headed up the beach, into the jungle.

--

Kate opened her eyes and found herself in a room. A single light hung from the ceiling, casting long shadows. She glanced around the room and saw there were no windows. A white table stood to the far right wall, a bowl of fruit on top.

She pushed herself to a sitting position on the small bed. The door to the room was across from her, a small window in the middle.

Kate jumped off the bed and headed for the door. She tried the knob only to find it locked. She stood on her toes and peered through the window. An empty white corridor greeted her and she sighed.

Where was she? Why had they taken her?

Kate leaned her back against the door and closed her eyes. She had to find a way to escape. She needed to get out of here before she went insane.

The door knob rattled and she shoved away from the door. She spun around as Henry and a large man came inside. The door slammed behind them. She felt trapped.

"I see you're awake," Henry said softly, almost soothingly. "And ready to run away, I see. Probably already planning an escape?"

Kate backed away, eyeing the two men before her. Was Henry psychic or was she easy to read? She didn't want to know the answer to that.

"What do you want?" She asked, hoping her voice was calm.

Henry smiled and trepidation flowed through her. What was he planning?

"You're part of a test, Katherine," he answered. "A test to see how much James cares about you."

Kate sank onto the bed. Fear rose up in the form of bile, but she forced it down. She stared at Henry, who continued to smile his upsetting grin.

"He won't come," she said. "He's injured, thanks to you."

Henry shook his head, "You shouldn't underestimate what one will do for a loved one."

"Why?" Kate whispered, dreading the answer.

"James interests us," Henry answered, his hands behind his back. "We've been watching him for awhile now. We want to see what he would do when someone he cares about is in danger."

Henry leaned forward, his eyes cold. His smile unnerved her and she backed as far away as she could.

"Then we'll see what he's really made of."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Sawyer stumbled, barely catching his balance. He leaned against a tree and stared into the darkness before him.

"Kate!" He shouted, waving a torch around to banish shadows of the night.

"Sawyer, wait!" Jack shouted as he came up to him.

Sawyer glared at the doctor, wanting to move on. Kate could be in trouble or worse and the doctor wanted to take a break?

"What?" He asked, breathing heavily.

"You have to stop. You're not going to last much longer with that wound."

Sawyer rolled his eyes. The doctor had been going on about his wound since they started their little trip. It hadn't stated bothering him until ten minutes ago. He was tiring, but he wasn't going to stop. Not until he found Kate.

"You can stay here and play Boy Scouts. I'm going to find Kate."

"You won't make it, Sawyer," Jack continued. "I need to check the wound."

"You can check it when we find Kate."

He pushed himself from the tree he had been leaning against. He took two steps when someone grabbed his arm. He spun and glared at Sayid.

"Let Jack look at the wound."

Sawyer growled and wrenched his arm from the Iraqi's hand. Pain tore through him and he gasped.

"Sit him down!" Jack shouted.

He sat up against a tree and Jack knelt in front of him. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he closed his eyes against the pain. He felt his shirt being unbuttoned and imagined Kate doing the task instead. It eased the pain, but aroused him. He moved his legs to a more comfortable position and forced the image from his mind.

"It's not bleeding," Jack said. "but anymore of this and it will."

Sawyer glared at Jack as the doctor handed him some pills. The expression on Jack's face angered him. He could almost hear the words before the doctor spoke them.

"I'm not going back, Doc," he growled.

"I didn't think you would," Jack said, standing. "But you need to rest before you kill yourself."

Sawyer downed the pills and contemplated what Jack said. He didn't want to rest fearing what might be happening with Kate. Was she lost? Did the Others have her? He had to get her back. That was all that mattered.

"I'm going to get her back," he said as he pushed himself to his feet.

He took several deep breaths to steady himself then staggered forward. He kept his thoughts on getting Kate, seeing her again, safe and sound. He wasn't going to let her go once he found her.

I'll get her back then tell her I love her, he thought as he trudged through the jungle.

"Kate!" Sawyer shouted, wishing she would answer him. If the Others had her, he was going to make them pay for taking her. He wasn't going to let them get away with this again.

He tripped over a root and cursed, catching his balance by stumbling into a tree. He growled and kicked at the tree.

"Maybe we should stop for the night," Sayid suggested, his torch lighting his face in the darkness. "We would be able to see better."

Sawyer glared at him and shook his head, his eyes narrowed. "They have her and doing who the hell knows what with her. I'm not going to let her stay there another day."

"You can barely stand, Sawyer," the Iraqi said.

"Then I'll crawl," he growled and stalked off deeper into the jungle.

"He's going to kill himself," Jack said, but Sawyer ignored him. He focused on putting one foot in front of the other, calling Kate's name.

--

Sawyer was hoarse from calling Kate's name. He stood in the middle of a clearing and slowly turned in a circle. Jack and Sayid were beside him, doing the same.

"Which way?" Jack asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Doc," Sawyer answered as he peered into the darkness.

He didn't like this one bit. He half expected "one of them" to burst into the clearing and take them captive. Course, he planned on shooting a couple of them before being taken hostage.

"This way," Sayid said and headed back into the jungle.

"Is that your best guess, Sayid?" Sawyer asked as he followed the Iraqi.

"It is better than standing around, doing nothing."

"Good point," he grumbled and trudged through the vegetation.

Sawyer winced as a branch swung by and hit him in the chest. He snarled and broke the branch off the tree and flung it away.

"Do you take everything out on the trees, Sawyer?" Jack asked.

He glared at the doctor. "I can take it out on you if you'd rather, Doc."

Jack smiled and shook his head. Sawyer narrowed his eyes then turned and nearly ran into Sayid, who had stopped.

"Thanks for the warning, Mohammad."

Sayid stepped to one side and Sawyer saw another clearing spread out before them. The only difference this time was it wasn't empty. Five people stood in the clearing, staring back at them.

"We have company," Sayid said as Jack came up beside them.

"Come out and join us," a familiar voice came from the darkness.

Torches were lit all around the clearing and Sawyer narrowed his eyes as they stepped into the field. The familiar voice now belonged to a familiar face.

"Welcome, James," Zeke said, a smile lighting his face.

Sawyer drew his gun and aimed it at the bearded man. He cocked the gun even as guns were aimed at him.

"Hand her over, Grizzly Adams. I know you have her."

"If you want her back, follow us," the bearded man said calmly. "She hasn't been hurt."

"I don't believe you," Sawyer growled.

"That's your problem, but she hasn't been harmed. You can follow us and find out."

Sawyer cursed under his breath, knowing they had him. He wanted Kate back, but in getting her back, he would probably be captured along with her. Still, he could find a way to escape. It just ate at him that these people had the upper hand. Not to mention more guns pointed at him.

"Fine," Sawyer said as he lowered his weapon. "Lead the way."

Zeke smiled as the others lowered their guns. They dispersed, leaving the bearded man alone with Sawyer, Jack and Sayid.

"I see you've brought some friends. The more, the merrier. This way."

Sawyer followed Zeke, already a plan forming in his mind on how to get Kate away from these people and back to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Sawyer didn't know how long they had been walking, but he wished they would stop. He was tired, sore, and ready to bite the head off the next person who looked at him with concern. He forced himself to keep up, not wanting to show these people how weak he was right now. He doubted he could hold a gun right now, much less aim it.

_That's probably what they want,_ he thought before he stumbled.

"Damn it," Sawyer growled as he regained his balance. He glared at Zeke's back, wishing at the moment that looks really could kill.

"Are you all right?" Jack asked from behind him.

"Just peachy," Sawyer said, then he whispered. "I don't think he's taking us to Kate."

"How much further?" Jack asked Zeke.

"Not much longer. We're almost there."

Sawyer shook his head. He'd believe it when he saw Kate for himself.

They walked in silence for several more minutes. He felt light headed, his vision becoming blurry. He shook his head to clear it and stumbled in the process.

"We need to stop!" Jack shouted to Zeke. "Sawyer's hurt."

"We can stop, cause we're here."

Sawyer looked up and saw a bright light. His vision cleared and he saw an opened door leading into a long corridor. The rest of the building, if it was a building, was hidden by vegetation.

"It's about time," he whispered. "Where is she?"

"All in due time, James," Zeke said with a smile. "There's someone you need to meet first."

Sawyer glared at Zeke as he led them into the corridor. The brightness was nearly unbearable after walking in the darkness for who knew how long. He blinked away the intensity of the lights, his eyes slowly adjusting.

They turned a corner and were led into a room. Unease swept through Sawyer and he tensed for a fight. He wasn't going to be held captive while they did who knew what to Kate.

"Have a seat," Zeke said, grinning. "He'll be in shortly."

Sawyer decided to stand as Sayid and Jack sat at a small table. It was placed in the center of the room. It looked too much like an interrogation room for him. He didn't like it.

"Who are we meeting?" Sayid asked.

"You'll see," Zeke answered then left the room.

"I don't like this," Sawyer said as he stared at the door.

"Neither do I," Sayid agreed.

Sawyer glanced at Sayid, seeing an ally in finding a way out of here. He wanted to find Kate first, though. He wasn't going anywhere without her.

The door opened again and Henry stepped in. Sawyer drew his gun, but the man wasn't alone. Beside Henry was a large man with a rifle.

"Hand the gun over," Henry said calmly. "This is to be a pleasant conversation."

The man stepped toward him, cocking the rifle as a warning. Sawyer glared at him as he handed over his gun.

"Where's Kate?" He asked, turning his gaze to Henry.

Henry smiled. "She's around. You'll see her eventually."

Sawyer glared and took a step forward. The large man aimed the rifle at him.

"I want to see her now."

"Patience, James. Patience."

Henry glanced at Sayid and Jack. He nodded to the large man.

"Show these two to their room. I have something to discuss with James."

Sawyer watched as Sayid and Jack were led out of the room at gun point. The door closed and he sprung at Henry. He shoved the smaller man against a wall.

"Take me to Kate. Now!" He yelled, slamming Henry's head against the wall.

"Such a temper," Henry said, smiling. "It won't help you here or Kate."

Sawyer glared, his fists wrapped in Henry's shirt. He wanted to strangle the man instead. Something told him that wouldn't help either.

"What do you want?"

"That's better. I just want to talk, James. How do you feel about Kate?"

"Why do you want to know?" Sawyer growled, dread pooling in his stomach.

"Just curious. You seem to be determined to see her. You came all this way for her. What is she to you?"

Sawyer banged Henry against the wall twice then punched him in the face. Henry continued to smile and Sawyer growled.

"Where is she?" Sawyer shouted, wishing he had his gun. He was tempted to beat the man into a pulp, but he knew it would be useless. The man would probably smile through it all.

"She must mean a lot to you to be so violent," Henry said, calmly. "What would you do for her? How far would you go to rescue her?"

Sawyer glared at Henry. What was this man fishing for? He didn't like it, whatever it was.

"Come now, James. It is a simple question."

"Anything," Sawyer said, his voice rough.

"Good," Henry said, chuckling. "Good."

The strange man left the room. Sawyer turned and sat at the table, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

--

Kate paced the small room, her mind in a whirl. Was Sawyer coming? Was he here? What did they want with him? She was afraid of the answers. She wanted to see him, but not if it put him in danger.

The door opened and she stopped her pacing. She stared, holding her breath of what she would see.

Henry came through the door, a smile on his face. She tensed as he stepped toward her.

"He's here," he said in his calm voice. "We'll soon see what you mean to him."

"What are you doing this?" Kate asked.

"We're observers," he answered. "We study everything around us. James is our focus now."

"Don't hurt him," Kate said, fear building inside her.

Henry laughed softly. "Nothing is safe, Katherine. Not on this island."

The door opened and Kate rushed toward it. She flung it out of the hands of a young woman. They stared at each other in shock.

"Stop her!" Henry shouted.

Kate shoved the woman away and raced down the corridor.

"Sawyer!" She called, hoping she found him before they caught her.

She had no idea where she was in comparison to where they held him. Was she even going in the right direction?

"Stop her!"

Two men came around the corridor, heading toward her. She saw them at the same time they saw her. They ran toward her. She turned around only to see Henry and the woman coming the other way.

"Nowhere to go, Katherine," Henry said as the four closed the gap.

She did have nowhere to go. Frustration built, but she wasn't about to give up. She charged the men. She tripped one as he tried to grab her. She punched the other in the jaw.

"Get her!" Henry shouted as she fled down the corridor.

"Sawyer!" Kate shouted, hoping he would answer her.

A door opened ahead. It was too late for her to stop. She slammed into it, knocking the wind from her lungs. She fell backward, but was caught before she hit the floor.

"That was good, Katherine," Henry said as she caught her breath. "He probably heard you. It should make him try anything to get to you now.

"Take her to her room."

Kate struggled, but it was futile. The man half-carried, half-dragged her back to the room. She feared what she had just done.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Sawyer!"

Jack looked up at the sound of Kate's voice. He stood and hurried toward the door. He saw her race down the corridor. He called out to her, but she continued on without stopping.

He turned away from the door, wondering how they were going to get out of this. What did the Others want with Sawyer? Did he walk right into a trap?

"We have to get out of here," he said, heading for the table.

"I agree," Sayid said, hands on his hips. "How is another matter completely."

"I'm open for ideas."

"We wait," Sayid said calmly. "They will make a mistake and that's when we attack."

Jack nodded, but he was worried; worried about Kate, worried about Sawyer. He knew Sawyer would do anything for Kate. At the moment that was what worried him the most. If Sawyer went and got himself killed trying to rescue Kate, there was no telling what the Others would do to her in retaliation.

"What about Sawyer?" Jack asked.

"We need to concentrate on us," Sayid answered as he sat on the table, his arms folded. "Sawyer will be busy rescuing Kate."

"Let's hope he doesn't screw it up."

Sayid raised an eyebrow. "He can be very determined when he wants to be."

Jack knew how pig-headed Sawyer could be. He would have to put his trust in that stubbornness now. For Kate.

--

Sawyer glared at the door across from him. He wished he knew what they were planning. It had something to do with Kate, he knew that much. It worried him, but he wasn't going to let them know that.

He drummed his fingers against the table top, his patience wearing then. He hated waiting, hated wondering what was coming next.

The door opened and he stood. He narrowed his eyes as Henry stepped in. The man had the gall to smile at him.

"It seems Katherine didn't want to wait for you to rescue her. She attacked two guards and fled."

"Good for her," Sawyer said, clinching his hands into fists. He had a feeling that wasn't all this man wanted to say.

"She has been recaptured, though. She almost made it."

Sawyer glared at Henry. "What are you playing at?"

Henry's smile grew into a grin as he stepped closer to Sawyer. Sawyer stared down at the shorter man, not intimidated in the least. What was this man up to? Why didn't he just spill it instead of dragging it out like this? Did he get some weird enjoyment out of it?

"I wanted to see your reaction to her fleeing without you. She obviously doesn't care about you as much as you care about her. Why bother with her?"

Sawyer smirked. He knew a con when he heard one.

"You're lying," he said softly. "She wouldn't leave without finding me."

Henry chuckled and stepped back. "You might be too smart for your own good, James. I believe it is time to start the experiment."

"What experiment?" Sawyer asked, worry washing over him. This didn't sound good.

"To see how far you will go to save Kate, James."

"I want to see her," Sawyer growled.

"You will, James. Hand him the gun, Tom."

The door opened and Zeke came into the room, a pistol in his hand. Sawyer itched to have it. He didn't hesitate as the man handed the gun to him. It felt good in his hand. The sound of the hammer being pulled back was music to his ears.

"If you want to see Kate again, you will kill your friends."

Sawyer stared at Henry, he didn't doubt that surprise showed on his face.

"What?"

"You've killed people for others before, James. What's two more? If you do this, you and Kate will go free."

Sawyer narrowed his eyes. How did he know that? Who were these people? He doubted they would go free. They went through too much trouble to get him and Kate. Something else was up their sleeves.

"Where are they?" Sawyer asked as Henry's smile turned into a feral grin.

--

Jack looked up as the door opened. He stood in surprise as Sawyer entered the room. The door slammed shut behind him, echoing in the silence. He stared at Sawyer, wondering what was going on.

"What did Henry want to talk to you about?" Jack asked as Sawyer took two steps into the room.

Sawyer glanced at him then at the floor. A sense of dread went through Jack at that moment. What had they said to Sawyer? Was Kate all right?

"They will release Kate if I do something for them," Sawyer said, his voice soft.

"What?" Sayid asked.

Sawyer looked up, his blue eyes like ice. He reached behind him, bringing forth a gun. He aimed it at Jack, his eyes narrowed.

"Sawyer," Sayid said calmly, stepping toward him. "You don't have to do this."

Sawyer glanced at the Iraqi then back to Jack. He cocked the gun and Jack had no doubt the Southerner would pull the trigger. He raised his hands and spoke in a calm voice.

"We can all get out of here, Sawyer. You don't have to do this."

Jack saw Sayid step closer to Sawyer, prepared to tackle him.

"I have my own plans," Sawyer growled and slowly squeezed the trigger.

Sawyer watched as Jack ducked out of the way. He smirked as the doctor stared at him in shock.

"You missed."

"Obviously," Sawyer remarked.

He turned his gaze to Sayid, "When the door opens…"

"Jump them."

Sawyer smiled, excitement flowing through him. The Others wouldn't know what hit them.

The door opened and Sayid charged the guard coming in. Sawyer fired at the second man before he could stop Sayid. Sayid knocked the first guard out then headed into the corridor. He motioned them on, the coast was clear.

Sawyer took the lead as they moved down the hall. He glanced in the small windows of the cell doors, searching for Kate. His heart pounded with both worry and exhilaration. He wanted to find her, but he was worried of what he would find.

"Here," Sayid said, getting his attention.

Sawyer went to the door and looked inside. His heart soared at seeing Kate. He flung the door open, surprising her.

"Sawyer!" Kate shouted, rushing toward him.

He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a passionate kiss on her lips. Everything vanished around him, his very being focused on Kate and her wonderful mouth.

"We need to get out of here," Jack said behind them.

Sawyer reluctantly pulled away, not wanting to part from her. She smiled at him and he wanted to kiss her again.

"Let's go," he whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Sayid led the way down the corridor. Everything looked the same: white walls, doors on both sides. He vaguely remembered one door with a broken window. It was close to the entrance and the way out. He kept an eye out for that door.

He picked up his pace until Henry stepped in front of them. Sayid stopped suddenly.

"I see James didn't kill you," Henry said softly. "Quite a disappointment."

Sawyer moved forward, his gun raised. Henry barely blinked and Sayid felt the tension building.

"We are leaving here," Sawyer said. "Move aside or get shot. I don't care what you do."

Henry shook his head, smiling. "You won't get out of here alive if you kill me, James. Is this how far you will go for her?"

Sawyer narrowed his eyes and cocked the gun. He would show this maniac just how far he would go. He would get Kate out of here even if it killed him. She was all that mattered.

"I'll go as far as it takes," he growled, taking two more steps closer to Henry.

"I have no doubt you would, but you wouldn't make it out of here."

"Watch me."

Sawyer aimed his gun for Henry's head. He began to pull the trigger when the sound of guns being cocked caught his attention. Zeke and another man came to stand on either side of Henry. All three men smiled, angering Sawyer more.

"Son of a bitch," he growled.

"See? You didn't think I would just let you get away? Give up, James and no one will get hurt."

Sawyer glanced behind him at Kate. He saw the worry in her eyes, but also he could only call a determination. He knew she wouldn't let herself be taken again. He didn't want to see her hurt, but he refused to give in.

In order to escape they would need to do the unexpected. The element of surprise.

He backed up to stand beside Sayid. He lowered his voice so only he could hear.

"When I say go, charge them."

Sayid blinked in acknowledgement and Sawyer took a deep breath.

"Go!"

Sawyer, Sayid and Jack charged the Others, taking them completely off guard. Sawyer punched Zeke in the face. The man staggered. Sawyer shoved Zeke, sending him to the floor. He kicked him in the head then aimed his gun.

"Sawyer!" Jack's voice brought him out of his rage.

He stared at the doctor, an unconscious Henry at Jack's feet. Sawyer glanced at Kate, who strode closer to him.

"We need to go before more show up," she said calmly, placing her hand on his arm.

He glared at an unconscious Zeke, wanting to end the man's life. He wanted revenge for everything Zeke had done. He was so close, he could taste it. His heart raced as he fought himself. Was it worth the risk?

Sawyer growled, placing the gun back in his jeans. The tension left the corridor. He glanced at Kate, who smiled softly at him.

"Let's go," he said and headed down the hall.

--

Kate breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the surrounding jungle. She never thought she would be so glad to see it.

She glanced at Sawyer beside her. A wave of love washed over her. He had risked his life to rescue her. She was also a little wary of what he would do. He would kill for her. She wondered if that was what Henry wanted to know.

The sun hung in the western sky as they made their way back to the beach. Kate stayed near Sawyer, his nearness comforting her after her ordeal in the Others' hands. She was glad they had escaped. She feared what else Henry had planned for Sawyer or even her. She didn't want to contemplate it.

She reached out and touched his arm. He looked at her, his blue eyes questioning.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Sawyer smiled and placed an arm around her, holding her to him.

"I can think of many ways you can thank me, Freckles."

Kate rolled her eyes, but remained in his embrace. Being near him warmed her insides. She felt safe.

"Is that all you think about?"

Sawyer laughed and kissed her temple. Sparks sent chills down her body and she shivered.

"You know its not," he whispered in her ear.

Fire built inside her, pooling in her center. She moaned softly and leaned against him.

She glanced over to her right and saw Jack look away. She sighed, wondering what he would say to her now. She shook her head, not wanting to hear his lecture. She could almost hear it and she dreaded it.

Night had fallen as they arrived at the hatch. Sawyer wanted to take Kate to his tent, but Jack wanted to check her over. He would have refused, but Kate's health was more important.

He leaned against the wall, watching as Jack asked questions, poked and prodded. He did all he could to keep his temper in check. His patience was wearing thin. He gritted his teeth and growled.

"Are you done, yet?" Sawyer asked.

"You can leave," Jack answered as he took her pulse.

"Not without her."

"I'll send her to you when I'm through."

"I'll see you later, Sawyer," Kate said, smiling.

Sawyer didn't like the idea of leaving her with Jack. He glared at the doctor's back.

"I'll be waiting," he said then left the hatch.

He headed down the beach to his tent. He flung open the flap and stalked inside. He sat on his bed and sighed.

Fatigue set in now that Kate was safe. He had ignored all the aches and pains, knowing Kate needed him. Now everything came back with a vengeance. A dull throb in his chest reminded him he had been shot. His eyes kept drifting closed only to flutter open again.

He wanted to tell Kate how he felt, but he didn't know if he would be able to stay awake. He ran his hands through his hair and lied down on the bed.

Maybe tomorrow, he thought as sleep claimed him.

"Do you love him?" Jack asked after Sawyer had left.

Kate stared at him, wondering why he even asked. She thought it would have been obvious by now.

"Yes," she said, daring him to say something.

Jack looked away and sighed. She saw the disappointment in the way he held himself. A pang of guilt went through her, but she pushed it away. This was her life; she wasn't going to feel guilty for loving Sawyer.

"I doubt anything I saw will change your mind."

"After all he's done and been through for me, you still doubt him?"

Jack shook his head and stood. "It doesn't matter what I think, Kate. You'll do whatever you want."

Kate narrowed her eyes, standing. She couldn't believe him. No matter what Sawyer did, Jack would always be against him.

"I will do what I want, Jack. If you can't understand that then too bad. I'm through trying to explain things to you."

Kate began to leave, but Jack grabbed her arm. She glared at him, not caring how sad he looked at her.

"I know he cares about you, but he's the type who will toss you aside if he sees something better."

"You think I'm not good enough for him?" Kate asked, stunned.

"No, Kate. I think he's not good enough for you."

"He's been the best so far," she said, wrenching her arm from his grasp.

She hurried out of the hatch before Jack had a chance to stop her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Kate crept into Sawyer's tent. She gazed at his sleeping form, a smile curving her lips. She knelt beside him, running her fingers through his hair.

She leaned forward and kissed him. He didn't respond at first, but after running her tongue across his lips, he stirred. She smiled as she pulled back.

Sawyer opened his eyes. He stared up at her, surprise and growing arousal darkening his eyes.

"Hey," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," she said, loving the feel of his arms around her.

Sawyer smiled, sending liquid fire coursing through her.

"I'm fine, Freckles," he drawled as his eyes roamed over her. The fire built within her, warming her.

She took his mouth with hers, his tongue dueling with hers. She moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss.

He buried his hands in her hair, chills flowing through her.

Kate climbed on top of him without breaking the kiss. She straddled him, her hands unbuttoning his shirt. She spread the garment apart as she placed open mouthed kisses along his jaw line. She ran her hands over his chest, his moan urging her on.

His hands slipped underneath her tank top, causing her to gasp. He took her mouth with his as his hands caressed her breasts. Her moan caused his arousal to grow and the fire to rage inside him.

"Kate," Sawyer whispered, his heart in his voice.

Kate removed his shirt and set her hands to exploring. Her touch burned his skin. He sucked in a breath as she kissed and licked her way down his body. She undid his jeans and pushed them and his underwear down as she took his mouth once again.

He pulled off her top, tossing it aside. He pulled away and gazed at her in the dim light. He swallowed, not believing what he saw.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

Kate smiled and wrapped her arms around him. She pulled him into a passionate kiss, nearly sending him over the edge. Their tongues danced as she moved to lie down on the ground, pulling him on top of her. Her fingers buried themselves in his hair as she deepened the kiss.

Sawyer left her mouth and trailed kisses down her body, stopping at a breast. He took it into his mouth, causing her to gasp and arch against him. He swirled his tongue around it then turned to her other breast, repeating the process. He smiled as her gasps became low moans of pleasure.

He rose up on his knees and pulled her jeans and underwear down her legs and off. His gaze roamed over her body, taking her in. Her dark hair fanned out around her. Her skin was lit by a nearby camp fire, giving her a golden glow. If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up.

Kate stared up at Sawyer and her heart raced as she saw the expression in his eyes. She had never seen desire so intense before and it thrilled her, aroused her even more. She reached up and pulled him down into a fierce kiss, wanting him to know she desired him as much as he desired her.

She gasped as he slowly entered her. She closed her eyes and moaned as he filled her. She wrapped her legs around him, driving him deeper inside her.

He began to move, causing her heart to melt at his tenderness. Tears stung her eyes, but they weren't in pain or sorrow. She hadn't expected this from him, but he always surprised her.

He increased his pace and she matched his thrusts. The tension coiled within her stomach, tightening its grip. She moaned his name as her fingers dug into his back. Her heart soared as she stood on a cliff. The inferno which had been building between them engulfed her. She cried out his name, taking him with her as she fell off the edge.

Kate felt his feather light kisses as she came back down to earth. She breathed in the scent of him, loving his skin against hers. She played with his hair as he nibbled her earlobe.

He rolled off of her, gathering her in his arms as he lied on his back. Sleep fought to claim her, but she wanted this moment to last forever.

"I love you," Sawyer whispered, bringing her attention back to him. She stared at him, not believing what he had said.

"What?" Kate asked, pushing herself up into a sitting position.

He glanced at her, his eyes filled with all kinds of emotions. Her heart raced as she felt both joy and uncertainty.

"I love you," he said again.

She smiled at him, knowing what it took for him to say those words. She doubted he ever said them and meant them before now. Happiness welled up inside her and she could hold back the grin that spread across her face.

"I love you, too," she whispered and kissed him with all the passion she had.

END


End file.
